


won't you rest in my arms

by janneralisation



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, flufff, oc is a manager!! for day6, soft wonpil bc we all need soft wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janneralisation/pseuds/janneralisation
Summary: in which you are day6's manager and dating wonpil. late night cuddles ensue.





	won't you rest in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! if you like day6, feel free to follow me on tumblr where i'm more active :") thanks for the support!!! i'm planning on rewriting this soon so bear with this ^^

It’s 3am and you are still awake.

You rub your eyes tiredly, squinting as you attempt to read the fine print across your computer screen for the nth time. You hated proofreading contracts, but they were a necessary evil in the job of a manager and you wouldn’t want to screw over anyone’s career by missing out key information. You also hate the fact that you are still here, even though you promised your boyfriend a few hours ago that you would join him in bed soon. Guilt hits you as you glance at the clock again, knowing that it was extremely rare that you and him were home at the same time and you yearn to spend some much needed rest with him. Unfortunately, work always got in the way, what with him being in a band and you being his manager.

A yawn escapes your mouth and you blink again as sleepiness catches up to you. The glare of the screen only hurts your eyes and your eyelids inevitably drift shut, when the creaking of an open door jolts you awake.

“Y/N, why aren’t you asleep yet?”

You can’t help but smile as Wonpil shuffles out of his room, hair mussed and clothes rumpled. “Doing my job? Don’t worry about me, go sleep.” You wave away the concern and turn back to the computer screen, when your chair is suddenly dragged away from the table. Two arms come to rest around your shoulders and you instinctively relax as Wonpil starts massaging you slowly, the tension easing from your sore muscles. “You’re working too hard.” He mutters, concerned.

You only sigh, glancing upwards at him as you apologise. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know this would take that long.”

“It’s okay. But won’t you come to bed now? It’s too late to be up.”

His eyes soften as they look at you and you waver at his pleading stare, mind telling you to finish your work, while your heart yearns to spend time with your boyfriend. He leans down to kiss your forehead softly and you are sold, getting up from your chair and shutting down the computer.

Soon, you’re snuggled into the bed with Wonpil beside you, one arm around your waist, the other tracing mindless patterns on your arm. Your head fits under the crook of his neck perfectly and you yawn softly, the darkness of the room and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulling you into the comforting embrace of sleep. Your hand finds his and as your fingers intertwine, you lean up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “It’s been awhile since we’ve gone to sleep together. Thank you for taking care of me”.

He chuckles softly, hand reaching up to rest on your head. “Anything for you, Y/N”.


End file.
